Tasted It
by Pjmseoltang
Summary: Kim Seokjin menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang waiters di sebuah cafe 'tasted it' dan ada seorang pria nyentrik yang terus menginginkan nomor telephonenya. "Jadi Hyung sudah mendapatkan panggilan darinya?" - jungkook "Hell Jungkook, kau mengucapkannya seolah Jin hyung itu lelaki panggilan" - Yoongi NamJin sligh Minyoon Vkook. banyak typo bertebaran


_**Taste It**_

 **Cast** : BTS Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi, Jeon Jungkook.

 **Mentions** : Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jung Hoseok.

 **PAIRING** : (Main Pairing) **NAMJIN/MONSTERPRINCESS.** (Mention Pairing) YOONMIN/MINYOON. VKOOK/TAEKOOK.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : BigHit Ent, BTS etc.

 **Summary** : when you like someone, fight until the end! /clapss

 **LETS GET STARTED!**

.

.

.

.

"Apa anda butuh tambahan gula atau _cream_?"

"Kurasa tidak, cukup tuliskan digit nomor teleponmu dan _americano_ buatanmu akan terasa lebih manis"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

Awalnya hanya sekali, dua kali hingga aku tak mampu menghitung berapa kalinya pria dengan lesung pipit ini berusaha mendapatkan nomor telephonku. Tidak, bukannya aku sombong atau bersikap tak sopan. Tapi hey, siapa yang tak akan geram saat pertama kali bertemu kau langsung mendapatkan pujian yang sedikit tak sopan

" _Nice ass, can I have you number_?"

Dan saat itu aku ingin sekali menyiramkan _esspresso_ panas di wajahnya agar senyum mesum itu berhenti melekat di wajahnya yang _well_ , dia cukup tampan. Tapi tidak dengan perilakunya. Apa dia bukan orang asia? Dimana adat ketimurannya?

" _Hyung_ , ini belum jam makan siang tapi kau sudah mendengus entah yang keberapa kalinya"

"Kebahagianmu akan cepat hilang dan kau akan cepat tua, _pig_ "

Oke itu rekan kerjaku, Jungkook mahasiswa tingkat dua dan Yoongi si manis bermulut pedas. Kami awalnya hanya rekan kerja, namun kami menjadi akrab setelah sebulan bekerja di cafe ini dan memutuskan menjadi sahabat setelah mantan kekasih Jungkook menjadi kekasih Yoongi. Persahabatan yang unik bukan? Ah aku tak akan menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya karena cerita ini berfokus pada diriku terutama masalah yang ku dapatkan dari seseorang yang isi kepalanya hanya pantat saja. Ngomong ngomong aku belum tahu namanya. Persetan! Mana mau aku mengenal lelaki mesum itu. Ck! Aku jadi lapar

" _Hyung_ berhenti menyiksa adonan itu, kau mau teksturnya menjadi rusak?" Oh walaupun berwajah manis dengan senyum gigi kelincinya, mulut Jungkook anak itu hampir sama pedasnya dengan Yoongi, anak itu mulai menyalin sifat Yoongi, _hell_! Mereka itu seharusnya saling cakar kan? Ayolah kasus mereka sangat seru untuk di ceritakan. Tapi tidak, ini ceritaku oke?

"Kau seperti gadis kasmaran _hyung_ , apa kau punya kekasih?"

"Kekasih pantatku!? Lebih tepatnya mimpi buruk" sekali lagi aku mendesah lelah. Kuhentikan kegiatan menganiaya adonan roti ditanganku, benar kata Jungkook, bentuknya sudah tak karuan.

"Kau bisa cerita pada kami _hyung_ , ah! Malam jum'at. Jadwal kita untuk itu kan?"

" _Perfect time_ , malam ini dikamarku oke? Jangan ajak kekasih kalian paham?" Jungkook hampir melayangkan protes saat Yoongi menatapnya sinis, ngomong ngomong anak itu langsung diam. Jungkook lebih takut pada Yoongi di banding padaku, padahal aku lebih tua darinya.

"Usiamu memang lebih tua, tapi kau lebih kekanakan dari Jungkook hyung"

Uhuk! Yoongi dengan bibir pedasnya memang tak mampu ku sanggah, dia selalu berkata jujur.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang memang selalu menjadi kesukaanku. Karena pelanggan akan banyak berdatangan di _coffee shop_ tempat kami bekerja. _**Taste it.**_ Nama _coffee shop_ tempatku bekerja sejak dua tahun lalu. Tempat ini luar biasa, aku mencintai pekerjaanku dan rekan kerjaku.

" _Iced americano_ dan sesuatu yang dapat membuatku kenyang dan..."

"Tidak tuan, anda hanya diperbolehkan memesan tanpa mendapatkan nomor apapun, kami tidak menyediakan jasa _delivery_. Maaf"

Senyum, kau harus senyum Seokjin. Jangan sampai pelanggan ini melayangkan kritik yang pedas pada halaman _review_ pelanggan. Jadi, aku berusaha tersenyum se profesional mungkin.

"Ada lagi tuan?" Saat fokusku beralih kedepan, yang kudapatkan adalah tatapan yang berbeda, tatapannya yang biasa penuh humor kini tergantikan dengan ekspresi datar dan keras? Apa dia marah? harusnya disini aku yang merasa marah karena dia telah mengusikku hampir sebulan dan itu merepotkan bagiku.

"Ide bagus, aku akan _delivery_ saja dan kau harus mengantarkannya padaku. Jika kau menolak, bersiaplah tempat ini akan sepi pengunjung. Sekarang berikan nomormu" apa? Apa maksudnya ini? Dia mengancamku? Astaga!

"Tuan, maaf... tapi kami..." ucapanku kacau karena aku ingin sekali menghantam wajahnya dengan monitor di hadapanku. Ya Tuhan aku benar benar ingin!.

"Baiklah, jika kau menolak" pria dengan warna rambut nyentrik itu. Rambutnya berwarna biru. Apa dia serius mewarnai rambutnya biru? Ku harap rambutnya berwarna merah. Akan sangat cocok dengan sifatnya yang menurutku seperti setan. _Hell_! Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah membahas warna rambut bodohnya!? Seokjin kau benar benar bodoh.

"Tuan Tunggu!" Kupercepat langkahku menghampirinya yang nyaris saja mengetuk pintu bertuliskan manager. Ini akan sangat merepotkan jika manager Lee yang walaupun baik hati tapi sangat tegas pada pegawainya itu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan sekarang. Tidak.

"Namjoon, Namaku Kim Namjoon kau bisa memanggilku sesuka hatimu" _see_ , senyum mesumnya kembali lagi. Aku terjebak dan dia bahagia. _Shit_!

"Kau lebih cocok di panggil Monster"

"Well, di tempat kerja aku memang dipanggil Monster, Rapp Monster. Senang rasanya kau mengetahui namaku"

Sial, bukan saatnya untuk berdebat di situasi seperti ini, sebagian pelanggan melihat kami setiap beberapa menit. Jadi aku harus menyelesaikan masalah bodoh ini secepat mungkin.

"Pesanan anda sudah siap Namjoon-ssi, kita akan bahas masalah nomor telephone setelah anda menyelesaikan pesanan anda" aku mencoba tersenyum sesopan mungkin. Dan dia tersenyum sangat lebar dan itu membuatku takut. Dia seperti maniak.

.

.

.

"Jadi _hyung_ sudah memberikan nomor telephone _hyung_ padanya? Lalu bagaimana? _Hyung_ sudah mendapatkan panggilan darinya?"

" _Hell_ Jungkook, kau mengucapkannya seolah Jin _hyung_ itu lelaki panggilan" dan dua setan manis ini tertawa atas lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali. Yoongi memang memberikan pengaruh tidak sehat pada Jungkook dan anak itu mendapatkan perilaku tak normalnya dari kekasih aliennya Kim Taehyung. Pasangan bodoh menurutku.

"Kalian selalu bahagia dengan penderitaanku, sangat sopan"

" _Hyung_ , tapi ini sangat lucu. Hanya karena nomor telephone kau hampir mendapatkan masalah. Aku penasaran bagaimana orang itu" Yoongi membuka bungkus kripik yang ke tiga kalinya. Kamarku sudah seperti kapal pecah sekarang, _well_ jumat malam adalah waktu khusus bagi kami untuk berkumpul dan membicarakan hal hal _random_ sampai hal serius. Hal ini di mulai saat Jungkook datang padaku di malam yang berhujan. Anak itu menangis dalam diam dan aku hanya bisa memberikan pakaian hangat dan se gelas coklat panas. Jungkook berrcerita bahwa dia dan jimin kekasihnya telah berakhir. Hal lucu pun datang pada Jumat tiga pekan selanjutnya saat Yoongi datang dengan Jimin merangkul pinggangnya dengan intim. Saat itu mereka telah menjadi kekasih setelah Jungkook menangis minggu lalu.

"Kembali ke topik, jadi apa saja yang kalian bahas hingga Jeonghan harus menggantikanmu sampai waktu makan siang selesai?" Aku heran kenapa Yoongi masih bisa lancar bertanya dengan mulut yg produktif mengunyah? Anak itu Rapper ngomong ngomong.

"Membahas hal sepele menurutku. Berkenalan dan berbincang. Aku seperti sedang di interogasi olehnya, astaga orang itu benar benar monster. Bicaranya lebih cepat dibandingkan denganmu Yoong"

"Kurasa dia sedang mengenalmu lebih jauh _hyung_ , mungkin dia akan segera memperkenalkanmu pada orang tuanya" Jungkook kembali tertawa dan tersedak keripik. Rasakan itu bocah kurang ajar.

"Siapa tadi namanya? Namjin?"

"Namjoon" malas, kutelungkupkan wajahku pada bantal. Hari ini terasa dua kali lebih melehakan di bandingkan saat pertama kali aku bekerja.

"Ya Namjoon, sepertinya aku mengenal seseorang yang bernama Namjoon. Kalau tak salah Hoseok temanku di club pernah menperkenalkanku pada orang itu tapi aku lupa bagaimana orangnya. Apa dia mengatakan bahwa pekerjaannya seorang produser musik?"

"Ya kurasa begitu. Memangnya kenapa?" Penasaran, ku tatap sahahatku itu

"Astaga jadi benar!? _Hyung_ kau tak ingat pada Namjoon? Rapp Monster! Pria yang pernah mengantarmu pulang saat kau mabuk di malam tahun baru setahun lalu!" Yoongi menepuk bahuku heboh. Aku meringis, pukulannya tidak main main jika kau ingin tahu.

"Oh aku ingat, kau sampai muntah di punggungnya waktu itu. Dan dia ikut muntah juga kan _hyung_?" Jungkook bertepuk tangan heboh yang di timpali gelak tawa Yoongi yang seperti kakek kakek. Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan kening dan menggali ingatan setahun lalu dan tak berhasil. Seingatku aku memang mabuk dan bangun dengan kepala hampir pecah pagi harinya. Saat itu aku berjanji tak akan menerima ajakan Yoongi dan teman temannya untuk minum demi apapun.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tak ingat apapun. Sudahlah... aku capek. Kalian tidurlah! Oh bersihkan dulu kekacauan ini hey!" aku kembali menggerutu ditempat, dan berniat untuk menyuruh mereka pergi dari sini, _but_ _See_ , mereka memang sangat kompak. Apalagi soal kemalasan dan sekarang mereka meninggalkan kamarku dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini.

"Kalian benar benar..."

"Tidurlah _hyung_ , berhenti mengeluh nanti kau cepat tua" Jungkook tergelak dari kamarnya. Dasar bocah kelebihan hormon. Aku harus membersihkan kekacauan ini saat _android_ yang kuletakan di atas meja bergetar. Kulirik jam dinding dan sekarang pukul sebelas dan Namjoon berjanji akan menelponku siang tadi.

"Apa kau sudah mengingatku?"

"Apa?"

"Malam tahun baru setahun lalu. Saat kau mabuk dan..."

"Ya, Yoongi sudah menceritakannya dan maaf aku tak ingat kejadian itu. Aku.. minta maaf?" aku tak yakin maaf adalah kata yang tepat setelah 1 tahun berlalu, tapi sebagai lelaki dewasa dan sopan akun harus melakukannya kan? setidaknya begitu.

"Sudah ku duga, kau mabuk berat saat itu" suara kekehan menyusul selanjutnya. Aku tak dapat menahan tarikan bibirku saat mengulang kejadian itu dikepalaku.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak langsung mengatakannya saat pertama bertemu sebulan lalu? Kau membuatku kesal dengan semua tingkah bodohmu Namjoon- _ssi_ " kekehan lagi dengan suara sesuatu yg bergesekan dengan lantai. Aku penasaran dimana dia sekarang.

" _Well_ , menggodamu sangat menyenangkan Seokjin- _ssi_ , melihat wajahmu yang memerah karena emosi yang kau tahan, senyum terpaksamu saat bertemu pandang denganku. _Well_ itu membuatmu sangat manis" maniak! Dia benar benar maniak! Astaga kurasa hidupku tak akan tenang setelah ini! Aku menjerit dalam hati. Ini lebay dan aku tak peduli.

"Namjoon- _ssi_ , apa setelah ini kau akan berhenti datang ke _cafe_?" Katakan iya! Kumohon!

"Tentu saja tidak, jangan bercanda... usahaku untuk mendekatimu akan sia sia belaka jika aku berhenti sekarang" oh Tuhan! Tertawanya terdengar jahat. Dia Monster! Maniak! Aku lelah.

"Baiklah, selamat malam Namjoon- _ssi_ , aku lelah dan besok akan lebih melelahkan kurasa" aku mendesah di ujung perkataanku dan ku harap dia mendengarnya.

"Selamat malam _princess_ , aku akan memimpikan bibirmu malam ini" aku menahan nafas sejenak. Tidak, sekarang larut malam dan aku lelah. Berhenti menanggapi bualannya Jin. Ku putuskan percakapan kami dan tidur. Persetan dengan kamar yang berantakan. Pikiranku lebih berantakan sekarang. Semoga besok pagi semua kekacauan ini lenyap.

.

.

.

Tapi tidak saat Namjoon muncul dalam mimpiku dan membuatku berantakan di atas ranjang. Kapan terakhir kali aku memimpikan seseorang di atas tubuhku? Membuatku mengerang dibalik kenikmatan dan basah oleh peluh? Tatapannya membakar setiap jengkal kulitku. Dan moodku hancur di pagi hari saat kudapati piyamaku basah dan lengket. _Great_! Semoga pelaku tak menampakan senyum bodohnya di _cafe_ hari ini.

.

.

.

"Kau semakin tua sejak bangun pagi ini, kuharap siang nanti aku tak melihat keriput di keningmu _hyung_ " itu Jungkook yang meniru nada bicara Yoongi lalu terkekeh keluar ruang ganti.

"Kuharap aku cepat tua dan hidup tenang di pedesaan yang tentram bersama pasangan hidupku" sekilas bayangan Namjoon lewat dan itu menakutkan.

"Astaga! Enyah kau Monster sialan!" Kututup kasar pintu loker berharap bayangan lelaki tampan itu lenyap. _Wait_... aku tak mengatakan dia tampan. Tidak.

.

.

Dan Tuhan menjawab doaku. Namjoon tak menampakan diri selama sepekan. Tentu saja karena aku anak baik haha...

.

.

.

Pelanggan terakhir siang ini telah pergi, aku sedikit senang karena Namjoon tidak datang hari ini. Ya sedikit, nyatanya ada sebagian dari perasaanku yang kosong saat tak melihat senyumnya.

"Kau merindukannya?" Ya aku merindukannya mungkin? Ku anggukan kepala sekilas.

"Kenapa kau tak telpon saja? Bukannya kau memiliki nomor telponnya?" Aku menghela nafas. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Mengucapkan rasa rindu? Tidak akan! Aku menggeleng kuat.

"Telepon saja, siapa tahu dia juga merindukanmu"

"Entahlah, apa yang harus aku katakan?"

"Bilang saja kau merindukannya" Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, terasa nyata di pendengaranku. Bukankah aku sedang berbicara pada diriku sendiri? Tunggu! Apa kepribadianku telah terpecah!?

"Karena aku juga merindukanmu _princess_ "

.

.

.

 _What_!? Ku tolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan dia disana, si Keparat NamJoon dengan senyuman lebar bodohnya. Aku hilang orientasi saat tiba tiba bibirku disentuh oleh sesuatu yg lembut dan hangat dan itu bibir Namjoon yang masih menempel hangat. Kesadaranku kembali saat bibirku dilumat olehnya.

 _Stop it!_

Kudorong sekuat tenaga bahunya hingga pria dengan kulit kecoklatan itu menabrak sisi meja dibelakangnya.

" _Shit_! Ini sangat sakit _Princess_ " Namjoon meringis saat sikunya terbentur keras. Kuhampiri pria yang sedang kesakitan itu.

"Salah siapa tiba tiba menciumku? Kau pikir aku tak bisa membuat tulangmu patah? Dasar!" Sebenarnya aku hawatir pada sikunya yg terluka, tapi dia harus mendapatkan pelajaran karena telah berbuat tak sopan padaku.

"Maaf, salahkan dirimu karena karena wajah melamunmu sangat menggemaskan dan aku tak tahan untuk menggodamu _princess_ " lihatlah, walaupun sedang kesakitan dia tetap saja menjengkelkan. Aku ingin mematahkan lehernya saja. Maaf aku sedikit kasar.

"Tapi, aku senang karena kau rindu padaku. Maaf karena aku sibuk dan tak bisa mengunjungimu akhir akhir ini" Namjoon adalah pria yang akan kau baca dengan mudah dengan tatapannya. Karena saat ini tatapan itu tulus.

"Siapa bilang? Enyah kau!" Karena tatapan tulus Namjoon lah yang dapat membuat jantungku berdegup gila seperti sekarang. Menghantam rusukku liar. Jauh lebih liar di bandingkan mimpiku minggu lalu.

" _Hyung_ , pipimu memerah, apa kau sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang..."

"Tidak! Dasar kau mesum!" Namjoon kembali terantuk meja saat Seokjin mendorongnya lebih keras dan terburu buru masuk ke ruang pegawai. Meninggalkan Namjoon yg terkekeh perih karena kepalanya yang terantuk keras. Sial sekali dia hari ini.

"Setidaknya aku sudah menciumnya" pria pencinta musik itu kembali terkekeh ambigu yang menjurus ke mesum.

Ah masa Muda ungkapnya.

END

Or Not?

Give me your answer for this. Kekeke~~


End file.
